


И шторами не отвертишься

by Shayan



Series: Поднебесный [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: "однострочник", M/M, йокаи, ками, написано на заказ
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayan/pseuds/Shayan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бонус! Специально для  Клофелия, которая просила что-нибудь с Гоэном.<br/>Данте/Гоэн "Я не буду с тобой трахаться в этой комнате! Тут шторы не того цвета, весь настрой сбивают!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	И шторами не отвертишься

Когда срабатывает сигнализация в замке Химедзи, возвещая о том, что Морской Дом перестал быть таким необитаемым, каким стоял уже много десятилетий подряд, Гоэн срывается с места, чтобы посмотреть, кто проник туда. Он ожидает увидеть там, кого угодно, но больше всего надеется, что Повелитель вернулся. Тот, кто предстает пред его очами, несколько неожиданен, даже для Гоэна.  
  
Вначале Огненный Принц думает, что это девушка. Она невысокая, в расшитом шелковом кимоно, вся такая миниатюрная и нежная, как кукла. У нее распущены волосы, а глаза большие и томные. Гоэн не знает ее, но уже мысленно предвкушает, как накажет за то, что она посмела ступить на порог этого дома: здесь святая святых Принцев, здесь никто не имеет права находиться, кроме них и Повелителя. Гоэн думает о том, как она будет кричать от боли. Он думает о бьющемся стекле и об остро заточенной стали. Он думает о том, как расчертит по этому нежному, хрупкому телу кровавые узоры, как будет слизывать красные капли влаги с ее груди и бедер, как будет вдыхать ее страх. Он думает о путах, которые крепко удержат ее на месте, и он будет жадно глотать ее панику и приговаривать: «Ты сама виновата, что пришла сюда». Он будет пауком, который станет высасывать из нее жизнь, долго, мучительно долго. Гоэн улыбается своим мыслям, немного прикрывая глаза. Он ощущает, как от предвкушения у него мурашки бегут по коже, и если он не возьмет себя в руки, то может частично обратиться в тенгу, а девушку пугать раньше времени не хочется.  
  
Девушка делает шаг вперед, выступая из полутени. Теперь неверное зимнее солнце Авасимы освещает ее фигуру, и улыбка стекает с его губ, потому что перед ним - не девушка. Перед ним нечто другое. Волосы цвета шоколада, бледно-лиловые глаза и крючковатые когти, отливающие сиреневым перламутром, тонкая фигура, белоснежная кожа – все это может принадлежать лишь Амэ-но-удзумэ-но микото, Небесной Богине Отважной, которая в этом исходе почему-то мужчина и носит имя Данте.  
  
\- Здравствуй, Гоэн, - улыбается Данте. Он кажется красивым, безобидным, спокойным. Он смотрит на Принца, и в его взгляде нет ничего, кроме обволакивающей мягкости.  
  
\- Удзумэ, - приветствует он его взамен. Данте слегка кривится, потому что слышит имя своей души, но это быстро и мимолетно, что даже и не заметишь, если не станешь следить за ним в оба. – Что ты здесь делаешь?  
  
Гоэн ощущает сожаление. Он думал, что ему в сети попалась красавица, с которой он может повеселиться, но перед ним Удзумэ, и это единственный из всех ками, кого трогать нельзя.  
  
\- Тебя трудно найти, Гоэн, но ты мне нужен. Я здесь из-за тебя.  
  
Он идет к Гоэну, плавно и неспешно. Он, будто в танце, и Гоэн вдруг понимает, что Данте гипнотизирует его своим телом, заставляет смотреть на себя, концентрирует внимание на себе. Соблазняет. Данте в соблазнении настолько силен, что даже Повелитель однажды не устоял перед Удзумэ. Тогда ее звали Сарумэ Юки.   
  
\- Я польщен твоим вниманием.  
  
Данте смеется, и это завораживает тоже. Гоэн думает, что нужно бежать, потому что Удзумэ слишком настойчиво пользуется своей специальностью. Он подходит еще ближе, почти вплотную, и Гоэн ощущает свежий запах молодого Хищника, уже пробудившегося и бесконечно опасного, если, конечно, этот Хищник не окольцован. Данте окольцован, но это не делает его менее опасным, потому что на его тонком пальце блестит простое колечко, которое в нем сдерживает горячую силу Бизена. Сарумэ Юки была Сошу.  
  
\- Мне нужна твоя помощь, Гоэн, - произносит Данте и кладет руку на шею Гоэну. Он поглаживает дрожащую жилку на его шее острым перламутровым когтем, и Гоэн снова ощущает дрожь. Он испытывает от этой близости почти ненормальное удовольствие. От одной только мысли, что этот коготь может распороть его в мгновение ока, его кровь вскипает. Данте усмехается, потому что знает, что делает.  
  
\- Хороший мальчик.  
  
Гоэну хочется сказать, что он старше его. Намного, намного старше, но это неправда, потому что Удзумэ была еще до Исходов, а он родился только в седьмом. Просто он помнил и осознавал себя, она – нет.  
  
\- Что ты хочешь? – спрашивает Гоэн.  
  
Губы Данте расширяются в улыбке: он знает и ощущает свою власть. Он чувствует, что Гоэну на него наложено вето, и Принц не может ему повредить. Он расслаблен и не боится играть с ним в те игры, за которые любой другой бы горько поплатился.  
  
\- Мне нужно лекарство для одного моего друга. И у тебя оно есть. Я здесь за ним.  
  
\- Что за лекарство? – деловито осведомляется Огненный Принц, так он пытается снова завладеть ситуацией и сбросить морок, который Данте наводит на него. Ему хочется выпутаться из этой мучительно-сладкой паутины, разорвать ее в клочья, но кто ж ему позволит?  
  
Данте придвигается к нему почти вплотную. Он вжимается в него, и от этой близости кружится голова. Гоэн не выдерживает, подхватывает Данте, стараясь сделать контакт их тел еще теснее. Данте поддается, будто этого и ждал, урчит, словно кот. Он запускает лицо в густые волнистые волосы Гоэна, легко царапает шею, а потом прихватывает губами поврежденное место. Гоэн стонет, не в силах сдержаться.  
  
\- Сверх-ками, - шепчет Данте. – Мне нужно знать, как это делается.  
  
Данте знает о Кимэе, он знает о том, что можно купировать Инстинкт, он знает так много. Он знает, что если чувствительно прихватить зубами мочку уха Гоэна, он застонет. Он знает, что на спине, в том месте, откуда вырастают крылья при трансформации, у него настолько чувствительная кожа, что прикосновения даже через одежду заводят так, что хочется раздвинуть ноги и умолять о продолжении. Но Гоэн сопротивляется, хотя знает о том, что это бесполезно. Повелитель не смог, а куда ему?  
  
\- Почему я должен говорить тебе? – спрашивает Гоэн.  
  
Данте смеется, а потом наклоняется и жарко шепчет прямо в ухо:  
  
\- Так ты можешь вымолить прощение.  
  
Гоэн выгибает спину, прочь от Данте. Это сопротивление забирает последние силы, а в ответ слышится только усмешка Данте. Он знает, что Огненный Принц в его руках, что может сделать с ним, что захочет. Но такая власть ему не нравится, Данте хочет иного, поэтому спрашивает:  
  
\- Как насчет сделки? – он прикрывает глаза и выдыхает ему в губы, Гоэн тянется за поцелуем, но Данте выгибается, не позволяя прикоснуться к себе.  
  
\- Я даю тебе то, что ты хочешь, и ты оставляешь меня в покое? – спрашивает Гоэн. Он почти гордится, что ему удалось сделать так, что в его голосе звучит ехидство. Данте качает головой.  
  
\- Ты даешь, что нужно мне, я даю, что нужно тебе. Это даже честно.  
  
Гоэн знает, о чем речь, поэтому усмехается.  
  
\- Но не равноценно.  
  
\- Поверь, тебе со мной понравится, - мурлычет он и дразнит прикосновением к губам. Острый коготь снова прикасается к жилке на шее и чуть надавливает. Зрачки Гоэна расширяются, а спина почти болит, потому что хочется выпустить крылья.  
  
\- Вряд ли, - хрипло отвечает Гоэн и даже гордится собой. Потому что брови Данте взлетают в недоумении, и Гоэн добавляет самодовольно: - Я не буду трахаться в этой комнате. Здесь шторы не того цвета, весь настрой сбивают.  
  
Он считает, что это выбьет из колеи Данте, и у Гоэна появится передышка, но этого не происходит. Потому что Данте смеется, запрокинув голову и вытянув шею. Эта шея такая тонкая и белая, что хочется в нее впиться длинными острыми клыками.   
  
\- Теперь я понимаю, почему Цукиеми так настойчиво гоняется за тобой: ты слишком похож на Хорхе, - отвечает Данте. Гоэн обижается на это сравнение и даже хочет это продемонстрировать в полной мере, но Данте снова его перебивает, распарывая когтями одежду на спине Принца: - Тогда – прикрой глаза и думай о Повелителе. А я тебе пока покажу: чтобы хорошо кончить, стояк не обязателен.  
  
В ответ Гоэн хрипло вздыхает: он понимает, почему Сусаноо не устоял перед Удзумэ. Она, как чума, и своего добьется, и удовольствие получит. И не надо быть Пророком, чтобы с точностью сказать, что Огненный Принц сегодня лишится еще одного своего секрета. Гоэн расслабляется и выпускает крылья. Данте в восторге от этой капитуляции.


End file.
